


Treatise on Droids

by rimahadley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Droids, Ficlet, Gen, and this happened, gratuitous referencing, i was thinking about droids with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimahadley/pseuds/rimahadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka finds an interesting work in the Jedi Archives.</p>
<p>Bonus points if you can figure out who I'm referencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatise on Droids

Ahsoka Tano was supposed to be looking up sources for an essay on the ethics of battle droids, but instead she was roaming the fiction section of the Jedi Archives. She scanned through the datacards lining the shelves, when one caught her eye. _Treatise on Droids_ , by Master A. Isak. That certainly didn’t sound like fiction. Had the famed Master Jocasta actually made a filing error? She pulled it out and slid it into her datapad.

_“Foreword: In any discussion of droids, we must of course begin with S'san Kelvan, inventor of the very first droid–according to legend. This woman of unknown species and origin was undoubtedly one of the greatest minds the galaxy has ever known. I present here meditations on droid ethics and philosophy, framed as fictionalized tales from the life of Dr. Kelvan…”_

Ahsoka slid the card back out of her datapad, thinking ruefully that she’d been lead to a source for her essay anyway. She went to find Master Jocasta and check the datacard out.


End file.
